


Finding You (Again) is Like a Miracle

by czar_feline



Category: JJ Project, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: JJParents Cameo, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, M/M, Minho & Hyunjin as brothers, Minho is adopted, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czar_feline/pseuds/czar_feline
Summary: Minho’s pursuit of finding the missing piece, but thing is, he doesn’t even know what it is. Is it a person? Is it a feeling? Is it a moment? Is it a thing? Is it everything all at once?Minho was adopted by Jaebum and Jinyoung when he was five, got a baby brother at six. Years later he reconnected with Changbin, his best friend from the orphanage.He also got a roommate named Han Jisung.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Finding You (Again) is Like a Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello! It has been a while since I wrote a chaptered fic so I'm kinda excited with this one? lol.
> 
> This probably going to be slow-paced since I wanna take time creating/building the characters. Soooo, Jisung wouldn't make an appearance until the second chapter. This is mainly because I got lost writing about Minho lol (and probably because I'm undecided on what I'd do to him. hmmm.)
> 
> Alsoooo, this is mainly a MinSung & ChangJin story but there'll be moments with other couples as well. Just not as much as these two?
> 
> Anywayyyy, here ya go!

Minho first realized Hyunjin’s existence when Jinyoung, his papa told him that he’s soon gonna be a big brother while placing his little palm on the bump of his stomach. Minho didn’t know how to react; he was only six at that time and he was well aware that he didn’t come from his papa’s womb.

He was five years old when Jinyoung and Jaebum gave him a home, not that the orphanage is any less of a home to him. But they gave him new clothes, sweet kisses, warm hugs, delicious meals, and love only parents could give.

“Minho-yah, are you excited to meet your brother?” Jaebum, his appa, asked him while smoothing his windswept hair. Minho looked up straight to Jaebum’s eyes, not uttering a word, biting on the nail on his thumb instead. Jaebum smiled at this, carefully tearing the hand away from his mouth. “Your papa told me he misses you already, should we see them now?”

He has been missing his papa, too. The last time he saw him was very early today, usually, he’d see him immediately after his class which was around two in the afternoon. It was around two-thirty in the afternoon when Youngjae, his teacher told him that his papa is in the hospital because the baby is finally coming out.

Minho finally responded with a nod and was then picked up by Jaebum. The kid laid his head on his appa’s shoulder because he still doesn’t know how to process everything. And maybe, just maybe he’s scared that once the baby is out, the real child of parents, he would have no place in their home anymore. So, he held onto his appa tighter. “It’s okay baby, appa’s here.” Jaebum whispers while rubbing soft circles on Minho’s back.

“Baby? Minho-yah, I missed you. Can I get a kiss from my baby?” Minho hears his papa's voice as soon as the door opened. He lifts his head and turns to the direction where his papa is. To this, the big fat blob of tears clouded his vision while his papa has his arms wide open for him. Jaebum then carefully dropped him off on the space beside Jinyoung. The child then gingerly crawled to bury his face on his papa’s chest.

“Why are you crying, baby?” Jinyoung whispered to him as he engulfs him in his arms loving arms. Jinyoung then started brushing his hair while asking how his day was at the kindergarten. Soon enough, Minho is finally calm and is playing with his papa’s hands.

He almost forgets the new baby, but it didn’t last long because Jaebum is making his way to them while oh-so-carefully holding the baby. “Look Minho-yah, this is Hyunjin. Do you wanna say hello to your baby brother?” Jaebum asks as he lowers himself so Minho can see better. The child moves closer to him, looking at the sleeping baby in his appa’s arms.

Minho didn’t know babies could be this cute. He has seen a lot of babies in the orphanage, but he swears, his baby brother is the cutest. “Hello, Hyunjinie. I am your hyungie.” He whispers, a smile finally making its way to his cute chubby little face with his tiny hands reaching to hold the baby’s hand.

“Do you wanna hold him?” Jaebums asks him and Minho shot Jinyoung a look first as if asking if it’s okay. Jinyoung nodded while placing his hands on the child’s back. Carefully, Jaebum transfers the baby in his arms with Jinyoung supporting him.

Earlier, when Jaebum picked him up from kindergarten, his appa told him that the baby looks like him. And the baby really does look like his appa, he’s like holding a baby version of him. “Cute!” He mumbles to himself. Hyunjin is really the cutest baby!

Years have gone by and it has only been proven that Hyunjin indeed is a spitting image of his appa with the personality of his papa.

The little jealousy he felt before meeting his baby brother has immediately washed away. Growing up, his parents never once made him feel that he’s less loved just because he’s not their biological child. They always made them feel like there is and there will always be enough love for everyone.

Hyunjin grew up to be a shy kid around other people so he’s like Minho’s tail. Everything that he does, Hyunjin copies. Minho prided himself in that. So, he made sure that he would grow up to be someone his little brother would be proud to know.

But that didn’t stop him from making fun of his brother, sometimes.

“Hyuuuungggg” a now eight-year-old Hyunjin whines to Minho who is refusing to hand him another bag of chips. The younger develops pickiness with food and prefers mostly those unhealthy ones. It’s alarming, really. “Hyunjinie! What did I tell you about eating chips?” Minho retorts, refusing to look at the younger's eyes because he knows he wouldn’t be able to handle it.

“But hyung~”

“Hyunjin, if you don’t stop eating chips, you’re gonna turn into one. Do you know how potatoes become chips?” He asks, looking straight into his brother’s eyes. “They are put in an air fryer at 180° for 20 minutes. Do you want to be inside an air fryer at 180° for 20 minutes?” Hyunjin finally stopped whining but of course with a mortified look on his face.

Since then, he started using that to scare off the younger from doing anything bad.

Really, Minho’s thankful for every single thing in his life. He may not have experienced the love from his biological parents but he sure has with his real parents. Not to forget the joy his little brother is giving him too.

However, the thing is, he couldn’t quite brush away the thought that there’s a part of him that still feels like something is missing. Don’t get him wrong, he is grateful, but he knows in his heart that he has to find whatever that missing piece in him.

It was already three in the afternoon when they reached Seoul. Minho’s starting college next week and so he has to move away for school. Everyone originally wanted to send him to his dormitory, but his papa is sensible enough to know that is part of what Minho wants to experience. His appa insisted on driving for him, though.

_ “Minho-yah, can I ask you something?” Jinyoung starts as he settles on the chair adjacent to Minho’s. They're in the kitchen. Minho nods his head, looking at his papa who looks like he hasn’t aged a day since the first time he saw him at the orphanage. He still is as warm and as loving as ever. _

__

_ “Minho-yah, my baby… Was there ever a time that you thought we do not love you enough?” Jinyoung finally asked him. It’s the night before he leaves for college; everyone’s pretty emotional the whole day. They're a tight-knit family and this is the first time someone's gonna be far away. Jaebum’s at their garage, checking the engine of their car since he’ll be driving for a couple of hours tomorrow. Hyunjin’s fast asleep on his bed, he has been crying since morning, telling Minho that he’d rather be put in an air fryer than let Minho leave for college. Minho found it funny yet touching as well, he’s definitely gonna miss that little rascal (who is not so little anymore).  _

__

_ The question surprised Minho, but he knows his answer to this. “Of course not, Papa. You and Appa are the best parents in the world and I am truly blessed and grateful to have you as mine.” Minho replies, reaching to hold Jinyoung’s hand. _

__

_ Jinyoung smiled, squeezing his son’s smaller ones. “I should be the one telling you how grateful we are to have you as our baby, even though you are not a baby anymore.” He chuckles, “Sometimes, I think it’s unfair that you grew up so fast.” He sighs and looks back to his son. “I knew this day would come, thought I’d be ready by now, but I guess not. Soon, Hyunjin will go to college too and I know, he’d follow you.” It’s Minho’s turn to chuckle, if he’s gonna be honest, he kinda sees that it will happen too. _

__

_ “And your Appa and I will be here in this house, just the two of us. Just like how before the two of you came into our lives. You know, we were in college when Appa and I finally decided to live together. It was our solution to save rent and perhaps… We just wanted to spend most of our time together.” Jinyoung has this look on his face that says that even after all this time, he’s still very much in love with Jaebum. Minho wonders if he would ever feel that way too, he has no one beside him. _

__

_ “Soon, you will experience never before situations, emotions, and a lot of other things. Years will feel like days. This might make you feel overwhelmed, confused, sad, angry, frustrated even, but everything will fall into place. You have to trust that the universe has its way of unfolding things. So, know that there’s literally no need to rush things. Your life is all yours to live. _

__

_ “When things get rough, don’t be too hard on yourself, okay?” Minho nodded not realizing that he has been tearing up. “Whatever happens, whatever you decide to do, when it feels too much, you can always come home and I’ll cook your favorite meal and give you the warmest hug. Okay?” _

__

_ “I love you, Papa.” Jinyoung slowly got up from his seat to embrace him but he’s sure he felt more than a single pair of arms around him. “We love you more, my baby Minho-yah.” _

“Are sure you didn’t forget anything at home?” Jaebum asks him as they bring the last box of Minho’s stuff in the latter’s dorm room. “But if you do, let me know and I’ll bring it to you here. Okay?”

Compared to Jinyoung, Jaebum, his appa, is a little in contrast. Jinyoung knows his words well, but Jaebum knows his actions well, too. It was his appa who taught him how to ride a bike. He was also the one who taught him how to dance. It was his appa who taught him that if he can’t use his words, he can always try actions.

__

_ “If your Papa is here, he would have been on his third phrase on his life lessons for you.” Jaebum told him one afternoon, chuckling. Both of them are sitting at the park’s swing nearby Minho’s elementary school both eating ice cream. They stopped by there after the latter’s school called for his parents because apparently, he got into a fistfight with a classmate. _

__

_ “Did you really punch that kid?” Jaebum asks which made him look down. His parents are careful on how to teach them lessons even on disciplining them, him hearing an earful wasn’t a problem at all. It was more him feeling shame that after everything that they have given him, this is what he’s giving them back. “Was it a hard punch?” Jaebum asks again to which Minho finally responded with a nod.  _

__

_ “Why did you do that anyway?” _

__

_ “They… they were making fun of me. They said that I’m an orphan that you are not my real parents. That my real parents left me in a box because they don’t love me. That no one loves me. No one wants me. That I’m stealing your love away from Hyunjin, your real son.” Minho says in one go which left Jaebum with his mouth open in disbelief. _

__

_ “Did you knock the kid out?” Minho nodded, ready to take the blame. _

__

_ “Good.” To this, Minho in disbelief turned to his appa who started eating his ice cream again. “Don’t tell your Papa I said that. It’s not 'good' good, but I’m glad you know your strength. Don’t tell him that too.” Minho nods again as Jaebum proceeds to kneel in front of him with open arms. _

__

_ With trembling lips, he buries his face on the crook of his appa’s neck. “We love you with all our heart and soul and I’m sure that’s enough proof to say we’re your real parents. No one is stealing anything from anyone. We have more than enough love to give, remember that okay?” Jaebum says softly. “Also, Minho-yah, violence is never the answer to these things, okay? Maybe sometimes? but not always. I’m just kidding, don’t tell your papa I told you that.” _

__

_ Later when they’re finally at home, while Jinyoung’s cooking with Hyunjin in tail, Jaebum pulled Minho on his lap to show him a video with two people dancing in it. “This is me and your uncle Yugyeom back in college, we were in a dance troupe.” Jaebum says chuckling at the memory. _

__

_ “You know Minho-yah, when I was younger, I was always mad, I always found something to be angry at. I didn’t have a lot of friends because most kids are afraid of me or if not, they’re my enemies. But in high school, I got into this fight and I swear it was the weirdest yet most life-changing fight I’ve ever gotten into. _

__

_ "There was this foreigner who was charging towards me and right before he reached me, he said, ‘If you get a louder cheer from the crowd, you win this fight.’ Then he started break dancing. And because I didn’t know how to dance then, he won. But he told me that he’s up for a re-match I just have to let him know. _

__

_ "I got so mad; how can I lose just like that? So, I spent the next weeks learning how to dance, I was so determined to win. At first, I was just there because I’m mad, I lost, I wanted to beat him, I wanted to tell him that I can win the fight, but you know what, what I didn’t expect was it being so fun. I didn’t even realize when it happened, but one day it just dawned on me that I am earning more and more friends. Even the foreigner who challenged me eventually became my friend.” _

_ “Is it Uncle Jackson?” Minho replied seemingly invested in his appa’s story. Jaebum swore he saw the twinkle in Minho’s eyes. _

__

_ “Uhuh, smart boy! Do you want to learn how to dance?” Minho smiled widely and nodded as if his head is gonna fall off. _

“Yes, Appa. Thank you and I love you.” Minho replies as he walks towards to hug his father who was caught-off-guard.

“Aigoo, my big boy is really a big boy now, going to college and all that. I love you, tons!” Jaebums says as soon as he recovers from the shock, smile wide on his face. “Appa & Papa one call away, okay?”

“How about Hyunjin?” Minho asks as he feels Jaebum hugging him firmer. His father definitely has to leave now so he could get home early and rest.

“We all know he’s gonna call you first.” Both chuckled to this and suddenly Minho is missing his little brother. He was still a mess when they left earlier. He had the air fryer in his hands, telling him, “I’m ready, hyung, air fry me now, don’t leave!”

His appa is long gone, he’s probably halfway to their hometown by now. Minho’s alone in the dorm though he was informed that he’d probably have a roommate. His room was eerily quiet, it’s almost deafening so he decided to unpack instead.

He had three boxes with him mostly with clothes, shoes, which are essential for him since he’s majoring in Dance. That talk with his father when he was in grade school really sparked something in him.

A few days later, school is finally starting and no roommate came to his dorm.

Two years into college, Minho had adjusted fairly well already, many thanks to his papa’s words of wisdom. He has gained a lot of friends, Chan and Seungmin have been his best buddies since his freshmen year. They met during the orientation and promised to keep in contact even though none of them are enrolled under the same program.

Minho’s anger issues are long gone (thanks to his appa). It would have been nice to have a lot of friends, but Minho’s fine with having a few real ones. He says that but Seungmin teases him by saying “Just admit you’re an introvert and multiple social interactions tire you, there’s nothing wrong with that.”

Chan is a Music Production major was born and raised in Australia but decided to study college in Korea to give himself freedom. Meanwhile, Seungmin’s majoring in Political Science and he’s just a smart cookie like that. Everything’s good so far, but he still hasn’t found the missing piece yet, let alone define what that is actually.

Minho was scrolling through his phone when his brother who is now in middle school sent him a message. It’s him eating a potato chip with a caption, “Hyuuuuunggg~ I miss you! Also!! You know how much I love chips. Send me some new ones from Seoul. The last thing brought was reaaalllyyyy good.”

With a smile, he replies with “What did I tell the temperature was?” to which Hyunjin replies with “180° for 20 minutes” and a crying emoji.

“Hey, hey, Minho, Seungmin, this is Changbin. I’m doing a project with him right now so I asked him to sit with us.” Chan says as soon as he sees Seungmin and Minho at their usual table at the university cafeteria.

_ Changbin _ . Minho repeats to himself but taps the reply button first before looking at the Changbin guy that Chan brought.

“Changbin!” Minho yelled as soon as he sees his face.

“Minho? Is that you?” Both Chan and Seungmin got startled by the loud voices. “You two know each other?” Chan asks as Minho and Changbin jumped to each other’s arms.

“Is this really you now?” Minho says ecstatically looking at Changbin’s face.

“Yes! Shit, I haven’t seen in you what, fifteen years? Shit, Minho! It’s so nice to finally see you again!”

“Fifteen years? Wait, how do you guys know each other?” Seungmin asked when the two finally calmed down and sat adjacent to each other.

“Oh, that…” Changbin looks at Minho as if asking if it’s okay to tell them. Minho nods and says, “It’s okay, they know.”

Changbin nods back and proceeds to look back at Chan and Seungmin. “We were from the same orphanage. He’s like my best friend there. I just left before him.”

“Then a few months later, I was adopted by my parents. We didn’t really get to stay in touch with each other because sometimes kids get their names changed.” Minho continues clearly beaming to see a childhood friend.

“I remember hoping that I’d get adopted with you but the nuns in the orphanage would always tell us that it was impossible because it would be too rowdy to have us both.” Changbin recalls which made Minho laughed. They used to be always together, refusing to sit away from each other.

Minho barely remembers his memories from the orphanage, maybe because he was still too young back then. But he sure does remember Changbin, he even tried looking him up on Facebook several times but he finds none since he probably changed his last name.

There were a lot of kids in the orphanage but most get adopted so friendships were pretty fleeting. Suddenly he remembers another kid, he wasn’t their friend. He was this scrawny kid who is loud and is always making everyone laugh. He remembers this kid was still there even after he and Changbin got adopted. He couldn’t help but wonder how he might be now. Too bad, he can’t remember his name, not even his first name.

It was a semestral break when Minho brought Changbin home, he told his parents about meeting a childhood friend which prompted them to invite the kid. Jaebum offered to pick them up from Seoul (with, of course, prodding from Hyunjin) but Minho declined just to tease his brother (he has been eating too many chips lately!)

“It’s so nice to finally meet you, Changbin.” Jinyoung says once everyone’s settled in the dining area, except Hyunjin. The latter was out with Jeongin, poor child had to tolerate the former with all his impulses. “It’s nice to meet you, too. Minho told me a lot about you and I’m really glad to finally meet the people who my best friend calls his family.” Jinyoung was ecstatic about what he heard and Jaebum didn’t even try to hide it. He just has this huge proud smile on his face.

“That’s so nice to hear. How about you, how are you and your parents?” Jaebum asks as he hands the kid a plate filled with omelet rolls.

“I was adopted by a singled dad; well, he started his fatherhood when he got me. And he’s simply the best human being on earth for me. I remember being scared when I first saw him, but it turned out it, it's just how he looks.” Changbin then told them about his dad, Younghyun who he calls Dad.

In all honesty, Minho was more than relieved when he first heard about this. It wasn't a secret that some kids do end up with terrible families. He's thankful that both of them were found by amazing people who really have no other motive except giving love.

Almost half an hour later, Hyunjin finally arrives home. Minho was supposed to surprise his younger brother so he didn’t tell him that he’d be home, turns out the younger was out. “AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH” Hyunjin yells from the living room which startled Changbin who dropped his spoon on the floor.

“Is hyungie here??? Is my favorite hyung here???” Hyunjin says again this time making his way to the dining area where he spots his brother wincing at his loud voice. “Hyuuuuuuuuunggggggg! You didn’t tell me you’d be home!” Then suddenly Minho is engulfed by Hyunjin who seemed to have grown a lot in just a few years.

“I missed you too, but I can’t breathe.” Minho says, lightly tapping Hyunjin’s arms, it was when the latter took notice of the person sitting beside his brother.

“Oh, we have a visitor! Who is this hyungie?” Hyunjin used to be a shy kid, he really used to be, but when he started schooling, he’s suddenly out of his shell. Just like that.

“This is Changbin, he’s my best friend from the orphanage.” Minho replies, motioning Hyungjin to sit beside their papa. Hyunjin gladly did so but not taking his eyes off of the visitor.

“Hyunjinie, wasn't your hair black when you sent me that photo of you and Jeongin yesterday? When did you dye your hair?” Minho asks after seeing the younger tie his hair and fix his side bangs. Hyunjin beams at him, “Just today! Is it pretty?” Minho turns to his parents, not believing that they consented to that. But it's not surprising since their parents are really into this 'letting the kids explore their creative expressions'.

“Heyyy! I got their permission! They said it’s okay!” Jinyoung was quiet but he’s snickering, Jaebum on the other hand wasn’t meeting his eyes. “Anywayyyy, let’s go back to your friend. Changbin hyung, right?”

“Ye-yeah. It’s nice to meet you, Hyunjin. I thought you were still a child…” Changbin trails slowly looking at his friend, hiding the small we bare bears stuff toy he bought earlier for his friend's brother. “It’s okay, you can give it to him. He’ll still take it.” Minho snickers.

Changbin then shyly gives the ice bear stuff toy to Hyunjin who beamed upon seeing the gift.

“Awww! Thank you, Changbin hyung! Ahhh, Minho hyung, I already love your friend!” Hyunjin then proceeds to throw himself on Changbin, hugging the latter.

When Minho told him that he has a baby brother, Changbin thought, really really thought, he’d be like a small kid or as a literal child, but the person in front of him is even taller than him. Now that he remembers it, Minho didn’t even mention his brother’s age, he just assumed he’s a child because “I have a baby brother who’s like a merged person of our parents. Sweet child. He would be so happy to see us.” Changbin blames Minho's excessive use of 'baby brother' & 'sweet little child' whenever he talks about Hyunjin.

Later that night Hyunjin asked them to watch a movie with him. Naturally, Minho took his spot on the couch on the left, leaving Changbin standing and deciding to himself where to sit. It’s not like he has to be told or whatever, the Im family made sure earlier that it’s okay to act comfortably around the house.

“Here hyung, sit with me.” Hyunjin appears behind him, pulling him down to the couch in the center. The next thing Changbin knows, Hyunjin’s head is resting on his shoulder and half lying on his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Haha. Don't forget to leave some comments. Thanks!


End file.
